Chapter 46 The end of an empire
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo VS M.Bison


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 46**

**ΤΟ ΤΕΛΟΣ ΜΙΑΣ ΑΥΤΟΚΡΑΤΟΡΙΑΣ**

Τι θα γινόταν τώρα...; Τι θα έκανε ο Neo με τόσους στρατιώτες να τον έχουν περικυκλώσει...; Ωστόσο δεν είχε καμία απολύτως διάθεση να παραδοθεί. Έπιασε σφιχτά το ξίφος και το πιστόλι του κι ετοιμάστηκε για καινούρια σύγκρουση. Ήταν όμως προφανές πως δεν θα μπορούσε να κρατήσει ακόμα περισσότερο καθώς ήταν ένας εναντίον όλων, όχι τουλάχιστον μέχρι να έρθει η βοήθεια:

-Μην προχωρήσετε παρακάτω!!! Αλλιώς τη βάψατε!!! Ακούστηκε μια φωνή να πλησιάζει προς την κεντρική αίθουσα. Μερικά δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα, οι πόρτες έσπασαν και οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor εισέβαλαν μέσα με ορμή μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια των στρατιωτών.

-Neo, είσαι καλά; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Ευτυχώς πάνω στην ώρα ήρθατε παιδιά, απάντησε ο Neo ξεφυσώντας ανακουφισμένος

-Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να σε εγκαταλείπαμε, του είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Ευχαριστώ. Βλέπω πως είστε μια χαρά. Αυτό με κάνει χαρούμενο. Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Ο Bison πού είναι; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury κοιτώντας περιμετρικά το χώρο.

-Μάλλον θα κρύβεται...Υπέθεσε ο Neo. Για να διαψευστεί αμέσως καθώς η μεγάλη οθόνη άναψε μπροστά του και ο Bison ήταν από πίσω:

-Κρύβομαι; Γιατί να κρύβομαι...; Τι έχω να φοβηθώ από εσάς; Εσάς που τρέχετε γύρω γύρω με τα μικρά σας όπλα, φοβούμενοι την αγνότητα μιας άοπλης μάχης...

Και ο Neo του απάντησε με σαρκασμό:

-Εσύ και η αγνότητα δεν ταιριάζετε. Βγες πίσω από την αυλαία έξυπνε...Δείξε μας πόσο αγνός είσαι...Εμπρός!!!

-Neo, όχι!!! Αυτό ακριβώς θέλει!!! Προσπάθησε να τον εμποδίσει η γυναίκα του.

-Όχι Mako, αυτό θέλουμε και οι δύο. Εντάξει Bison, κάνε μου επίθεση αν τολμάς. Θα σε συντρίψω! Του είπε ο Neo καθώς έβγαζε τη ζώνη με τα ξίφη του και την πετούσε στα κορίτσια, ενώ ο Bison, κρεμασμένος από ένα συρματόσχοινο, ήρθε μπροστά του με μία κίνηση.

-Όποιος μου αντιτίθεται...Πεθαίνει...

-Neo δεν μπορείς...!!! Προσπάθησε να τον αποτρέψει και η Sailor Moon.

-Ω ναι μπορώ...Αν θέλετε να μείνετε, εντάξει, μόνο φροντίστε να καλυφθείτε καλά. Δε θα σας αρέσει αυτό που θα δείτε...

Εκείνες τον άκουσαν και αποτραβήχτηκαν. Την ίδια στιγμή ο Bison διέταζε τους στρατιώτες του:

-Στρατιώτες έξω...ΑΦΗΣΤΕ ΜΑΣ ΜΟΝΟΥΣ!!!

Έτσι έμειναν μόνοι τους πάνω στη γέφυρα ανταλλάσοντας πύρινες ματιές ο ένας προς τον άλλο. Και ο Bison του είπε:

-Με έκανες πολύ χαρούμενο...

-Και τώρα θα σε κάνω και πτώμα...

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λόγων, ο Bison πήγε να τον χτυπήσει αλλά ο Νέο τον μπλόκαρε και του το ανταπέδωσε με μια γροθιά στο πρόσωπο. Δε σταμάτησε όμως, συνέχισε να τον χτυπά στο πρόσωπο με διαδοχικές γροθιές αλλά ο Bison τον γράπωσε από το λαιμό. Όχι όμως για πολύ καθώς κατάφερε να τον ξαναχτυπήσει στο πρόσωπο και να ελευθερωθεί. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό τον κλώτσησε δυνατά και πάλι στο πρόσωπο. Αγριεμένος ο Bison δοκίμασε να τον αρπάξει ξανά. Τα κατάφερε αλλά ο Neo αντιστεκόταν και οι δυο του έπεσαν από τη γέφυρα πάνω στο γραφείο του.

Στο καινούριο πεδίο της μάχης, ο Neo απέφυγε το πρώτο χτύπημα αλλά σε αυτόν το στενό χώρο, ο αντίπαλός του, τον είχε στριμώξει άσχημα. Ευτυχώς όμως γι αυτόν, ήξερε να ξεφεύγει αφού κατάφερε να τον απωθήσει χρησιμοποιώντας τα πόδια του. Αυτό δεν πτόησε τον Bison που τον χτύπησε με το χέρι στο πρόσωπο λέγοντάς του:

-Θα πρέπει να προσπαθήσεις περισσότερο...

-Ότι πεις!!! Του απάντησε ο Neo και του κατάφερε ένα χτύπημα στο πρόσωπο με το γόνατο λέγοντάς του ταυτόχρονα:

-Πάρε αυτό που απήγαγες τις φίλες μου!!!

Όμως ο Bison δεν είχε πει την τελευταία του λέξη. Με τον αγκώνα τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι και με μια κλωτσιά, τον έριξε από το γραφείο του, ή έτσι νόμιζε τουλάχιστον. Διότι ο Neo είχε προλάβει να πιαστεί από κάτω κάνοντας τον Bison να κοιτά περίεργος για να ανακαλύψει πού είναι. Σε εντελώς ανύποπτο χρόνο, ο Neo ταλαντώθηκε και χτυπώντας τον και με τα δύο πόδια, τον γκρέμισε από το γραφείο του και τον προσγείωσε στο έδαφος όπου ήρθε κι εκείνος μετά.

Πατώντας πια σε στέρεο έδαφος, συνέχισαν να παλεύουν αλλά τώρα ο Neo ήταν αυτός που είχε τον έλεγχο. Αρχικά τον κλώτσησε πρώτη φορά και τον ξάπλωσε κάτω, όταν σηκώθηκε έφαγε άλλη μια και βρέθηκε ξανά κάτω, όταν όμως πήγε να του ρίξει και μια γροθιά, ο Bison τη σταμάτησε και τον σήκωσε πάνω από το κεφάλι του για να τον πετάξει κάτω και, καθώς όρμησε να τον ξαναχτυπήσει, ο Neo άρχισε να στριφογυρίζει το σώμα του έτσι όπως ήταν κάτω με αποτέλεσμα να τον κάνει να χάσει την ισορροπία του και να πέσει. Εξοργισμένος τότε σηκώθηκε αμέσως και όρμησε καταπάνω του με αποτέλεσμα να φάει μία ακόμα κλωτσιά στην κοιλιά και να κολλήσει στον τοίχο. Την κατάσταση εκμεταλλεύτηκε ο Neo κι εκτέλεσε την αγαπημένη του κίνηση δύο φορές, το Ανάποδο Ψαλίδι για να τον κολλήσει για τα καλά στον τοίχο, έπειτα ο Bison επιχείρησε να του επιτεθεί και πάλι αλλά ούτε τώρα τα κατάφερε. Αντιθέτως δέχτηκε ακόμα μία κλωτσιά στην πλάτη κι ένα βίαιο σπρώξιμο για να πέσει πάνω στον πίνακα ελέγχου και τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά κύματα να διαπεράσουν το κορμί του μέχρι θανάτου. Φυσικά ο Neo δε γνώριζε τι είχε κάνει εκείνη τη στιγμή...Θα το ανακάλυπτε με οδυνηρό τρόπο αργότερα...

Η έκβαση της μονομαχίας έκανε τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor, να ξεσπάσουν σε πανηγυρισμούς.

-Το ξέραμε ότι θα τα κατάφερνες!!! Του είπε η Sailor Moon χαρούμενη.

-Ελπίζω να μείνει για πάντα εκεί που είναι. Απάντησε ο Neo λαχανιασμένος.

-Καλύτερα να φεύγουμε από εδώ μέσα. Αυτό το μέρος αρχίζει να μου τη δίνει στα νεύρα. Είπε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Ήμουν έτοιμος να...το...προτείνω... Πήγε να πει ο Neo αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να το πει αφού είδε πίσω του τον Bison να σηκώνεται. Όταν γύρισε, τον είδε με φρίκη να στέκεται όρθιος, να τον σημαδεύει με τα χέρια του και ηλεκτρομαγνητικά κύματα να τον πετούν πίσω σε μεγάλη απόσταση μέσα σε ένα σκηνικό πανικού εκ μέρους των κοριτσιών...

-Ήμουν σίγουρος ότι δεν σε ξεφορτώθηκα ακόμα. Τι ήταν αυτό που έκανες...;

-Τα παιχνίδια τελειώνουν εδώ Φαραώ...Καιρός να δεις το μεγαλείο της αληθινής μου δύναμης. Αυτό που μόλις ένιωσες είναι υπεραγώγιμος ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός. Ανυψώνει τα ιαπωνικά τρένα βολίδες, ανυψώνει το γραφείο μου απ'όπου θα κυβερνήσω τον κόσμο....Και τέλος ανυψώνει....εμένα τον ίδιο...

Λέγοντας αυτά, άρχισε πράγματι να ανυψώνεται από το έδαφος και να κάνει πίσω με τον Neo να παρακολουθεί έκπληκτος. Όταν πήγε αρκετά πίσω πήρε φόρα κι έτσι όπως ήταν στον αέρα, χτύπησε τον Neo με τα χέρια προτεταμένα και τον έριξε πάλι κάτω. Κάτι που επανέλαβε και δεύτερη φορά κάνοντάς τον να πέσει πάλι κάτω. Και του είπε καθώς προσγειωνόταν:

-Τι συμβαίνει Φαραώ...; Ήρθες να πολεμήσεις έναν τρελό και αντί γι αυτό βρήκες ένα Θεό;

Αυτό είπε και τον χτύπησε για τρίτη συνεχή φορά με τον ίδιο τρόπο, γεγονός που είχε εξασθενήσει αρκετά τον Neo...Αυτό το σκηνικό όμως άρχισε να τον εξαγριώνει και όταν τον πλησίασε, ο Bison, δέχτηκε μια χαμηλή κλωτσιά αποτρέποντάς τον να ξανακάνει το ίδιο κόλπο.

Ούτε τώρα όμως μπορούσε να νιώθει ασφαλής καθώς τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά κύματα του Bison, τον είχαν ξετινάξει και τον είχαν εξασθενήσει για τα καλά. Ειδικά η τελευταία βολή που δέχτηκε, ήταν ιδιαίτερα ισχυρή και τον πέταξε πολύ πίσω.

-Να η προσφορά μου. Παραδώσου κι έλα μαζί μου, αλλιώς θα πεθάνεις και οι θεϊκές σου δυνάμεις θα γίνουν δικές μου.

-Ποτέ...Όχι όσο έχω κάτι για να μάχομαι. Απάντησε ο Neo με πυγμή καθώς σηκωνόταν πάλι όρθιος. Παρά τις συνεχείς επιθέσεις, είχε ακόμα αρκετή ενέργεια μέσα του, μόνο που τώρα είχε ένα ακόμα πρόβλημα. Τις ψυχικές δυνάμεις του αντιπάλου του...Ωστόσο δεν σκαφτόταν ούτε για ια στιγμή να εγκαταλείψει και συνέχισε να αγωνίζεται. Δοκίμασε να τον πετύχει με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά στον αέρα αλλά όχι μόνο δεν τον πέτυχε αλλά προσέκρουσε και στο αόρατο τοίχος του με αποτέλεσμα να πεταχτεί πίσω

Τι θα έκανε όμως τώρα...; Με τις δυνάμεις του, ο Bison τον έβαλε πάλι κάτω και στάθηκε από πάνω του λέγοντας:

-Δεν ωφελεί να αγωνίζεσαι άλλο...Παραδώσου όσο έχεις την ευκαιρία. Αλλιώς θα σε καταστρέψω!!!

-Κλεις'το!!! Δεν παραδόθηκα ποτέ σε κανέναν κι εσύ δε θα είσαι εξαίρεση!!!

-Πολύ καλά. Βλέπω ότι είσαι πολύ αποφασιστικός...Ας γίνει έτσι!!!

-Τώρα θα δεις!!! Φώναξε ο Neo αγριεμένα.

-Ανόητε!!! Είπε τότε ο Bison και χρησιμοποίησε ξανά την ψυχική του δύναμη εναντίον του Neo με σκοπό να του εξασθενήσει το πνεύμα αλλά το πνεύμα του Neo ήταν πολύ ισχυρό για να ελεγχθεί. Έτσι ο Neo επιχείρησε να τον χτυπήσει αλλά δέχτηκε αυτός το χτύπημα καθώς ο Bison τον έσπρωξε με τα δυο του χέρια. Δεν το έβαλε όμως κάτω, δοκίμασε ξανά αλλά και πάλι την πάτησε αφού χτυπήθηκε στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού με τον αγκώνα και απογειώθηκε.

Ούτε τώρα όμως ο Neo πτοήθηκε, πήδηξε ψηλά και επιχείρησε πάλι να τον πετύχει αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε ούτε τώρα. Ο αντίπαλός του τον προσγείωσε ανώμαλα στο έδαφος κι έπειτα κατέβηκε κι αυτός.

Ο εκνευρισμός ήταν διάχυτος στο πρόσωπο του Neo και έτσι όπως ήταν εκνευρισμένος, άρχισε να τρέχει προς το μέρος του βγάζοντας μια άγρια κραυγή αλλά και πάλι έπεσε πάνω στην τηλεμεταφορά. Και τελικά και οι δυο τους αρπάχτηκαν χέρι με χέρι για αρκετή ώρα. Όμως τα συνεχή χτυπήματα από την ψυχική δύναμη, άρχισαν να κουράζουν τον Neo, κάτι που το παρατήρησε ο Bison και του είπε;

-Αυτό είναι όλο; Κουράστηκες; Μήπως πρέπει να το τελειώσω τώρα;

-Ούτε να το σκέφτεσαι...Του απάντησε ο Neo και τον έσπρωξε προς τα πίσω. Όσο κι αν κουράστηκα, δεν μπορώ να σε αφήσω να νικήσεις...

-Όπως θέλεις!!! Του απάντησε αυτός βγάζοντας την κάπα του. Θα σε πολεμήσω χρησιμοποιώντας κάθε τι που έχω!!! Εμπρός!!!

Και η καινούρια μονομαχία ξεκινούσε με τα κορίτσια να παρακολουθούν με την αγωνία ζωγραφισμένη στα πρόσωπά τους. Πρώτος επιτέθηκε ο Neo με μια κλωτσιά στον αέρα , αλλά ο Bison ξέφυγε και τον χτύπησε στο λαιμό με τον αγκώνα. Δεν ήταν αρκετό όμως αφού δοκίμασε να του κάνει το ίδιο, Αλλά και πάλι ο Bison απέφυγε το χτύπημα και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, άρπαξε τον Neo από το λαιμό και τον σήκωσε ψηλά. Ευτυχώς γι αυτόν ήταν προετοιμασμένος και για κάτι τέτοιο. Έμπλεξε τα πόδια του στο χέρι του αντιπάλου του και με μια απότομη κίνηση, κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί και να τον απωθήσει.

-Αν και με διασκεδάζεις, πρέπει να τελειώσω αυτή τη μονομαχία. Κι εσύ θα μετανιώσεις που τα έβαλες μαζί μου. Του είπε ο Bison σε ειρωνικό και ταυτόχρονα απειλητικό ύφος.

Δεν ήξερε όμως με ποιον τα έβαζε και οι απειλές δεν είναι φόβος για τον Neo. Συνέχισε να τον σφυροκοπά με διαδοχικές γροθιές τις οποίες όμως αυτός απέφευγε και στο τέλος έπιασε τον Neo από το κεφάλι για να τον πετάξει πάλι κάτω με άκρως βάναυσο τρόπο. Κι έτσι όπως ήταν κάτω, του έκανε τάκλιν αλλά ατό σε αντίθεση με ότι περίμενε, τον βοήθησε να πάρει ώθηση για να πηδήξει στον αέρα και να τον κλωτσήσει στην κοιλιά. Και πριν καταλάβει ο Bison τι συνέβη, ο Neo έσφιξε τη δεξιά γροθιά του και τον χτύπησε με όλη του τη δύναμη στο σαγόνι με κόκκινες αστραπές να ξεπηδούν από το χέρι του. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, συνέχισε να τον βομβαρδίζει χωρίς κανένα μα κανένα έλεος με γροθιές στο σαγόνι και στην κοιλιά και στο τέλος τον κλώτσησε πάλι στο σαγόνι

Όταν ο Bison συνήλθε, τον χτύπησε κι αυτός στο σαγόνι κι όπως έκανε πίσω τον ξάπλωσε κάτω χτυπώντας τον στο κεφάλι με τον αγκώνα.

Το τελευταίο χτύπημα έκανε τον Neo να χάσει κατά ένα μέρος τις αισθήσεις του και να σωριαστεί μπρούμυτα στο έδαφος. Με το ζόρι κατάφερε να γυρίσει καθώς ήταν σε ημιλιπόθυμη κατάσταση. Από τα μάτια του περνούσαν όλες του οι προηγούμενες μάχες με τη σειρά και στο μυαλό του στριφογύριζαν μόνο τα τελευταία λόγια του δασκάλου του:

«Η εσωτερική σου δύναμη είναι το κλειδί του εαυτού σου...»

Όταν η σύγχυση στο εσωτερικό του φαινόταν να παίρνει τέλος, τότε άρχισε να καταλαβαίνει το αληθινό νόημα των λέξεων του Ryu και το δίδαγμά τους:

«Τώρα αρχίζω να καταλαβαίνω...Η δύναμη μέσα μου....Αυτή είναι το κλειδί....» Έλεγε στον εαυτό του καθώς προσπαθούσε να σηκωθεί και πάλι όρθιος μιας και δεν είχε συνέλθει εντελώς από το τελευταίο χτύπημα. Μόλις τον είδε να σηκώνεται, ο Bison του είπε:

-Ώστε ακόμα αρνείσαι να δεχτείς τη θεϊκή μου υπόσταση; Πίστευε στο δικό σου Θεό τότε. Ίσως είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή να προσευχηθείς σε αυτόν. Κανείς δεν είναι ανώτερος από μένα και τώρα θα σε κάνω να το μετανιώσεις πικρά...

Λέγοντας αυτά, τα χέρια του άρχισαν να ηλεκτρίζονται, το ίδιο και όλο του το σώμα, σε σημείο που καλύφθηκε ολόκληρος με ένα ηλεκτρομαγνητικό φάσμα, έτοιμος να αποτελειώσει τον Neo, μια για πάντα.

-Αυτή τη φορά δεν υπάρχει τρόπος να ξεφύγεις Φαραώ...!!! Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε!!! Του είπε και άρχισε να κινείται γρήγορα προς το μέρος του αφού πρώτα είχε απογειωθεί.

Αυτή ήταν η τελευταία ευκαιρία του Neo να κάνει κάτι, διαφορετικά όλα τελείωναν. Όπως στη μάχη του με τον Ryu, οι κόκκινες αστραπές άρχισαν να τον περικυκλώνουν και να τον ηλεκτρίζουν σε τρομερά επίπεδα ενέργειας, κάτι που τις άφησε όλες άφωνες. Όταν ο Bison είχε πλησιάσει αρκετά κοντά, ο Neo έσφιξε τη δεξιά γροθιά του και άρχισε να απογειώνεται...:

-Η αυτοκρατορία σου έπεσε!!! Το ίδιο κι εσύ!!! SHO-RYU-KEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!

Η κίνηση αυτή ήταν συνδυασμένη με τις Κόκκινες Αστραπές του και το αποτέλεσμα ήταν εκρηκτικό. Πέτυχε τον Bison και τον εξόντωσε σε τέτοιο σημείο που τον έριξε κάτω νικημένο κι εξαντλημένο. Δεν μπορούσε να σηκωθεί καν μετά από αυτό. Έπειτα ο Neo προσγειώθηκε πάλι μπροστά του.

-Δεν μπορεί...Δεν είναι δυνατόν...Πώς γίνεται να έχασα από μία μόνο κίνηση...;

-Τελείωσε Bison. Έχασες. Η «θεϊκή» σου υπόσταση, κατέρρευσε. Και όσο πιο γρήγορα το παραδεχτείς, τόσο το καλύτερο για σένα. Του είπε ο Neo κι εμφάνισε στο χέρι του, το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, έπειτα έστρεψε την αιχμή του προς το πρόσωπο του Bison.

-Σκότωσέ με λοιπόν! Τι περιμένεις;! Του είπε σε έντονο ύφος.

-Δε νομίζω!!! Δε θα βάψω τα χέρια μου με αίμα και μάλιστα το δικό σου! Θα κάνω κάτι πολύ καλύτερο. Απάντησε ο Neo και το έμβλημα της Χιλιετίας άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί.

Οι Sailor μπήκαν αμέσως στο νόημα και ο Neo πραγματοποίησε το τελευταίο μέρος της τελετής!

-Καλό ταξίδι στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών Bison...Του είπε παγερά ο Neo και συνέτριψε το μυαλό του για την αιωνιότητα

Όταν όλα τελείωσαν, βγήκαν όλες έξω και έτρεξαν να τον συγχαρούν για τη νίκη του. Αυτός ανταπέδωσε αμέσως αλλά οι πανηγυρισμοί τους κόπηκαν απότομα από την προειδοποίηση ότι η βάση θα καταστραφεί σε εξήντα δευτερόλεπτα με τα πάντα να καταρρέουν γύρω τους.

-Πρέπει να φύγουμε γρήγορα! Όλο το μέρος θα καταστραφεί!!! Είπε έντρομη η Sailor Mercury.

-Τότε τι στεκόμαστε;!!! Είπε η Sailor Moon κι έπιασαν η μία τα χέρια της άλλης για να τηλεμεταφερθούν έξω από το φρούριο. Το ίδιο έκανε και ο Neo αμέσως μετά. Ακριβώς πάνω στην ώρα καθώς όταν βγήκαν, διαδοχικές εκρήξεις άρχισαν να διαλύουν το αρχηγείο. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, ο Neo είπε στη γυναίκα του:

-Mako....Σημείωσέ το αυτό...Χρειάζομαι ξεκούραση...

Εκείνη κούνησε το κεφάλι κι έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του. Όταν τελείωσαν, η Sailor Mars τού είπε:

-Neo, κοίτα. Αυτός είναι ο τύπος που μας βοήθησε. Του είπε δείχνοντάς του τον μυστηριώδη άντρα που τις είχε βοηθήσει. Τότε ο Neo του φώναξε:

-Περίμενε!!!

Αυτός σταμάτησε.

-Ευχαριστούμε...!!!

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε, μόνο γύρισε το κεφάλι του και τους κοίταξε όλους με ένα ύφος σαν να έλεγε «παρακαλώ» και συνέχισε την πορεία του...

Ο Neo δεν έδωσε συνέχεια σε αυτό και μια τελευταία μεγάλη έκρηξη συνέτριψε ολοκληρωτικά το τον πυρήνα της άλλοτε πανίσχυρης οργάνωσης μετατρέποντάς την σε συντρίμμια. Όταν τελικά σωριάστηκε και το τελευταίο θεμέλιο, όλοι μαζί ξέσπασαν σε έξαλλους πανηγυρισμούς.


End file.
